


Desire

by ChillieBean



Series: Be Here Now [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring turned sexy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Up until this very moment, Jesse had imagined that the first time they had sex, it would be love-making; slow and gentle in bed. It would be exploratory, figuring out what Hanzo likes, what makes himscreamin absolute pleasure.But the possibility, thewantandneedto do it right now, in this very room is just too good to pass up.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Be Here Now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 241





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> may i offer you some soft mchanzo in this trying time?
> 
> taking a break in the overarching Be Here Now story just to check in on everyday life with the boys. it's what they deserve.
> 
> You don't need prior reading of this series to read this installment.

“Nice one, Hanzo. You’re doing great, just keep going.”

Hanzo pounds relentlessly, lightning-fast and precise movements almost send Jesse flying backwards. While Jesse’s hands are padded, the force behind each of Hanzo’s blows is something that still leaves him in awe. 

“Ten more.”

Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet his, grin on his face as he alternates rapid punches between each hand, getting the final ten done in a manner of seconds. He grunts on the final one, exhaling noisily as he pushes his sweat-stuck bangs out of his face with his boxing glove. 

“Nice one, pumpkin,” Jesse croons, wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders and giving him a peck on the lips, tasting the sweat when he pulls away. 

“You guys are _so_ gross.”

Jesse cannot help but smile, rolling his eyes affectionately as he turns to his side, looking at Hana on the treadmill. “No one’s makin’ you watch.”

“You’re right in my field of view. _And_ I can hear you, too.”

“You’re listenin’ to music,” Jesse smirks, looking at Hanzo. “I’d call that eavesdropping, wouldn’t you, sweet pea?”

“Gross,” Hana says. Despite rolling her eyes, she’s betrayed by that smile on her lips. 

The team has been supportive of them, and granted they have put up with a _lot_ of public displays of affection. Hana _pretends_ to be offended by it all, but only because they've entered this game of chicken where she calls out their _behaviour._ Jesse will lay on the pet names and kisses and touches, and if Hanzo’s in an affectionate mood then he will too. 

This is a game Jesse isn't intent on losing.

With a sigh, Hana looks at the display on her treadmill, taps at it and slows from a jog to a walk to a stop. “Well, it's a good thing I’m done,” she says, grabbing her towel from the handle and wiping her face, “so you can be gross with no one else around.” 

“Well to be fair, it is eleven-thirty at night, we weren’t expecting anyone to be using the gym this late.” Jesse glances at Hanzo and shrugs. “Normally it’s empty.”

“Don’t have a stream tonight,” Hana replies, grabbing a water bottle out of her bag. She takes a series of quick gulps. “And Angela’s making me exercise, says I don’t get enough.”

“She says that to everyone,” Hanzo says, taking off his gloves and tossing them next to his bag before unwrapping the bindings. “And I tend to agree. We need to be mission-ready at a moment’s notice. Spending all your free time in front of your computer eating junk food is not good for you.”

“Trust you to say that,” Hana says, approaching Hanzo. She stands up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. “Exercise is your middle name.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, taking the padding from Jesse and placing that beside his bag. 

Jesse watches on, eyeing Hanzo's toned ass as he bends down. "Can't argue with that."

“Anyway,” Hana breathes, giving Jesse her attention. “Don’t stay up too late, and don’t be gross just ‘cause no one’s around.”

“‘Night, Hana,” Jesse says, ignoring her teasing.

Hana flashes a peace sign as she exits the gym. He waits until the door closes behind her before turning to Hanzo and placing his hands on his hips. “So, what are you in the mood for next?”

Hanzo looks up at him, a devilish grin spreads on his lips. “I was thinking of sparring.”

Chuckling, Jesse side-eyes the mats on the floor on the other side of the gym. Close, _rough_ contact with Hanzo is exactly what he has been craving. “We can do that.”

“I have wanted to check your skills for a while, and now that we are together, I feel that I can better critique your moves.”

Jesse scoffs. “So basically,” he starts, voice thick with amusement, “now that we’re officially dating, that means you get to shit all over my moves?” 

“ _Critique_ ,” Hanzo reiterates with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “I do not plan to _shit all over_ your moves.”

Jesse cannot help but giggle. “You cussin’ is adorable.”

“I am not adorable,” Hanzo replies, pushing Jesse away playfully. 

“Yes, you are,” Jesse says, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist and linking his fingers so Hanzo can’t escape. Hanzo smiles, his hands slide up Jesse’s chest and settle on the nape of his neck. 

“You’re an adorable," Jesse murmurs, pecking Hanzo on the lips, "plant talking," another peck, "solid wall of muscle." On this final kiss, Jesse holds still. He feels Hanzo’s tongue sweep ever so gently against his bottom lip. Jesse parts his lips, he whimpers softly when he feels the soft slide of his tongue against Hanzo's.

Kissing Hanzo is addictive. While it’s been a month since their _confession_ in Osaka, they’re taking it slow, really getting to know each other and building an emotional connection. They haven’t done more than kiss and cuddle, and honestly, it’s been perfect. Falling asleep in Hanzo's arms has been the most amazing thing he didn’t realise he needed. 

But recently, in the last few days, Hanzo’s upped his game—while they've been making out, Hanzo's either felt up his chest or his hand has settled quite high on Jesse’s thigh, just an inch from the main show. Jesse’s wanted more, he's been ready for the next step for a little while now, but he's been working at Hanzo's pace.

If Jesse had to guess, Hanzo is just as ready to take their relationship to the next level.

The kiss recedes, and Hanzo pulls back, just enough to look into Jesse’s eyes. “Telling you the reason why the plants were in my room was a mistake,” he says, voice breathy but still carrying that playful snark Jesse loves.

“You can be big mean ol’ Shimada Hanzo in front of the rest of ‘em, but you don’t have to be that way ‘round me." Jesse smiles, sweeping Hanzo's bangs behind his ear. "I love that there’s this super-secret soft side to you that no one knows about.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. “Keywords: ‘super-secret’. Not even Genji knows of this, and I would like to keep it that way.”

“Your secret, and your trust, is safe with me,” Jesse coos, pecking Hanzo again. 

"Thank you," Hanzo says, barely a whisper. He’s holding onto Jesse tight, and Jesse can _feel_ the weight behind his words. This is why building this emotional connection has been so important—Hanzo hasn’t _allowed_ himself to trust someone in so long.

Not until now, that is. 

Jesse smiles, pressing one last kiss to Hanzo’s forehead and separating from him. “Now, I believe we have a sparring session to get to.”

With a nod, Hanzo leads the way to the mats. Jesse toes off his shoes and peels off his socks, leaving them against the wall beside Hanzo’s. Stepping onto the mat, Jesse engages in a series of upper body stretches. 

By far Jesse's favourite thing in the gym is watching Hanzo stretch. To say he hasn't thought about Hanzo in various positions on those especially lonely nights would be a lie. Hanzo is nothing but muscle, and when he stretches his arms over his head to engage in bicep stretches wearing those super tight tank tops that leave _nothing_ to the imagination—like he is right now—Jesse can barely contain his grin. 

Hanzo either doesn't care or hasn't noticed Jesse's ogling, as he shakes out his arms before bending at the waist, keeping his knees straight while pressing his palms on the floor. This one is one of his favourites, if not for the fact that this position makes his ass good for staring at. The other reason, a more sordid reason, if Jesse is being completely honest, is the countless times spent imagining standing behind him and fucking him like that. 

Realising he is staring, Jesse takes a breath and extends his arm for balance as he engages in quad stretches, focusing on a spot on the mat. After a moment he can’t help but glance back at Hanzo, watching as he stands up straight and jumps on the spot, shaking out his hands again before pointing his feet away from each other and spreading his legs.

Jesse can't help the grin that blooms on his lips, watching as Hanzo does the splits. _This_ is by far his favourite thing to watch, the sheer flexibility Hanzo has is _astounding_ , impressive for a man of thirty-nine years.

And it's also fucking hot. 

Hanzo rests his weight on his palms and heels, leaving his ass just hovering above the mat. Jesse likes to think about sitting under Hanzo, thrusting up into him, using the bed as momentum— 

“Like what you see, cowboy?”

“Fuck yes,” Jesse breathes, meeting Hanzo's gaze. "You make for good watching."

Hanzo smirks, sitting on the ground. He reaches for his foot and rests his head on his knee. Jesse copies this stretch, though he can’t get his head anywhere near his knee. 

“I have noticed,” Hanzo says after a moment, sitting back up. He repeats the process with the other leg, prompting Jesse to do the same. “Your eyes tend to linger when I do my stretches.”

“I like what I see. And now,” Jesse stands up when Hanzo does, “I don't have to hide it. I can stare all I want and no one's gonna bat an eye.”

Hanzo positively drinks Jesse in, his eyes rake up and down Jesse's body, a sly smirk spreads his lips. Jesse _melts_ under Hanzo’s preening, especially when he licks his lips as he focuses on Jesse’s chest.

“You make a valid point,” Hanzo murmurs, meeting Jesse's gaze. Then, he places one foot in front of the other, balls his hands into fists, rests one on his hip, while extending the other outwards. 

Jesse brings both hands in front of him, resting just in front of his face to block Hanzo’s attacks. He shifts his weight to the balls of his feet, bouncing on the spot. While Jesse's style of sparring has been in the past by Hanzo as _brutish_ and _lacking discipline_ —which is a truthful assessment considering Jesse did pick up his moves on the street and nurtured in Blackwatch—Hanzo's style is precise. Each step he takes, every single movement is calculated, fluid and practised for years, yet he still maintains a level of unpredictability. Not many people have bested Hanzo, and tonight, Jesse is hoping to join that exclusive list. 

He considers himself lucky when he successfully deflects the first punch aimed straight for his jaw. Jesse chuckles, watching Hanzo's every move and waiting for the second attack which comes straight after in the form of two blows in quick succession; one to the ribs and the other to the face that he dodges successfully. He takes that moment to land a punch of his own, striking Hanzo on his right side. 

“You are improving,” Hanzo says, approving.

“Thanks. I hope you're not goin’ easy on me, though.”

There's a moment of calm, where Hanzo's movements falter just for a second before Jesse can see the fire ignite in his eyes. His moves have more purpose, his steps are heavier and before Jesse even realises it, Hanzo lands two hits, a punch square in the middle of the chest and a high kick to his jaw, sending Jesse crashing to the mat. 

“Better?” Hanzo asks, standing over him with a smug grin on his face. 

“Yep,” Jesse chuckles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and seeing a trail of blood. He licks his lip, tasting the iron on his tongue. He can’t say he didn’t ask for it. 

Hanzo extends his hand and Jesse takes it. He’s pulled to standing, Hanzo looks at his lip and frowns. “Sorry,” he whispers, kissing the right side of Jesse's mouth. It took Jesse longer than it should have to realise that he's kissing over that long faded scar over his lips. It’s a favourite spot of his to kiss and Jesse melts every time he does it.

“S’all right, I’m not gonna care if I get my ass handed to me by you.”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow, takes a step back and assumes the same stance from earlier. “I did not expect you to be a masochist.”

Well, that little bit of playful teasing just sent a jolt of heat straight to Jesse's groin. He ignores that as best he can though, physically shaking his arms before protecting his face again because he knows Hanzo is also not afraid to play dirty to win. 

This time, Jesse focuses on Hanzo's movements. He notices the way his elbow twitches ever so slightly before he draws a punch or the way his knees bend just a touch before he attempts a kick. Little things that Jesse hadn't noticed before now, which either means he is getting better at identifying Hanzo's tells, or Hanzo right now, at this moment, is not the same disciplined Hanzo who spars with everyone else. 

After Jesse successfully dodges and deflects a series of quick volleys, he manages to land two hits with his right hand, one across his left pectoral and the other to the jaw. 

Hanzo holds his hand out, indicating he wants a break, which is fine considering Jesse is just as puffed out after that attack. He walks to their things that were left beside the boxing gear, grabs everything, dumps it with the exception of their water bottles beside their shoes. 

“Thanks,” Jesse says, taking his water bottle off Hanzo and taking a series of quick gulps.

Hanzo pulls his bottle away from his lips, he eyes Jesse critically. “Your technique is unpredictable, and your ability to misdirect is astounding.”

“Wouldn't be where I am without misdirection,” Jesse replies, taking a final gulp from his water bottle. “Made sure I…” his brain all but short-circuits as Hanzo lifts his shirt over his head, wiping his face before dropping it on top of his bag. Jesse looks at his sweat-slicked skin, how it accentuates the rise and dip of his abs, and he’s now acutely aware of how dry his mouth now feels. 

“Made sure you..?” Hanzo prompts. 

Jesse's eyes snap to meet Hanzo's, he feels the heat creep up to his cheeks. “Made sure that if I was without my gun for whatever reason I could rely on my hands. You know that's not fair, y’know?” He at Hanzo's chest. 

“I believe it is hardly my fault if you are too distracted to win.”

“Well if that's how you wanna play it,” Jesse goads, flicking his t-shirt over his head and tossing it next to Hanzo's. He barks a laugh when Hanzo just stares at his chest. “Two can play at that game.”

Hanzo frowns, walks towards the mat and assumes the stance again. There’s a new determination in his eyes, Jesse makes sure to watch Hanzo's every move, every single tell and manages to avoid them with the exception of a rather hard punch to his left side that leaves him slightly winded. Jesse too finds his blows deflected, and he even tried sweeping his leg to topple Hanzo, but he just jumped over it and leapt to the other side of the mat. 

So Jesse tries a new tactic, waiting for the moment Hanzo strikes again. Jesse intentionally leaves his right side vulnerable by raising his elbow that little bit higher and braces himself for the punch. When it lands, he takes hold of Hanzo's arm, sweeps his leg under him, sending him crashing to the ground. Jesse doesn't let go of his arm, resting it above his head. Hanzo tries to struggle free, and Jesse climbs on top of him, weight resting on his thighs so he can’t use his legs to kick away as he manages to pin Hanzo's other arm above his head too.

Jesse loses himself in that moment, staring at Hanzo's bulging biceps as Hanzo fights his grip. Then Hanzo stops, and Jesse's eyes flick down, Hanzo's cheeks are glowing red, his tongue darts out to lick his parted lips. His breaths are deep and rhythmic, which draws Jesse to his chest, heaving with each breath. Hanzo is covered in a sheen of sweat, Jesse finds himself mapping every inch of skin, down his chest, his abs, his navel, his happy trail, the bulge in his sweatpants— 

Oh.

_Oh._

His eyes snap to meet Hanzo's again, his cheeks now a brighter red than before. Hanzo doesn't break eye contact, but he does bite his lip as he rolls his hips minutely. 

The movement sends a jolt of pleasure to Jesse's groin, and there's nothing that can stop his own arousal now. He adjusts his hands, weaving his fingers between Hanzo’s as he scoots forward, now sitting in Hanzo’s lap and if Hanzo's forced, stuttered exhale is anything to go by, then _this_ is happening.

Up until this very moment, Jesse had imagined that the first time they had sex, it would be love-making; slow and gentle in bed. It would be exploratory, figuring out what Hanzo likes, what makes him _scream_ in absolute pleasure.

But the possibility, the _want_ and _need_ to do it right now, in this very room is just too good to pass up. _Clearly_ Hanzo is eager, he hasn't _stopped_ rolling his hips against him. If they’d prepared for it, there would be _nothing_ stopping him from dropping his shorts and sinking down on Hanzo, taking every glorious inch and bouncing on his lap.

Jesse shifts, lying on top of Hanzo and grinding against him in long, slow movements. It’s the next best thing—he gets off on the friction, on the feeling of his chest against Hanzo's, on Hanzo's cock pressed hard against him.

Hanzo has a fire in his eyes, he lifts his head slightly. Jesse meets him, their lips crash together. This kiss is unlike every other kiss they've shared; this is rough, desperate, _fuelled_ by desire. Hanzo pants and moans between each sweep of his tongue, and Jesse thrusts down on him harder. 

Hanzo manages to get a hand free, Jesse doesn't even care about keeping him restrained anymore. He pushes on Jesse's chest, and Jesse breaks off the kiss. He stops grinding, he looks down at Hanzo through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“I want you so bad, Han, you've got no idea."

“You're not the only one,” Hanzo breathes. He takes hold of Jesse's wrist, dragging his hand down his torso. Jesse bites his lip as his hands glide over Hanzo’s abs, it goes lower, and he sits up as it settles on Hanzo's dick. 

Jesse let's out a desperate moan, palming Hanzo through his sweatpants. Hanzo's hand settles on Jesse's hip, his thumb hooks into his shorts. He lets go of Hanzo's other hand, it flies to his hip and Hanzo pulls his shorts down. 

Jesse doesn't even care that his whole ass is out on display, the second Hanzo's hand is wrapped around his cock, Jesse groans, he slides his hand into Hanzo's sweats. 

With Hanzo's help, he pulls Hanzo's sweats down enough to get his cock free. Jesse’s dick twitches at the sight, as a bead of pre pools at Hanzo’s slit, and Jesse can't help but swipe his thumb over it. 

Hanzo lets out the most delicious moan. He's _big_ , he’s gorgeous, and Jesse _cannot_ wait to get a taste of him. That, though, is something he can shelve for another day when he can truly take his time with Hanzo.

He tightens his grip around Hanzo's cock, matching Hanzo’s speed as he buries his head in the crook of Hanzo's neck. He breathes in Hanzo’s natural smell, getting off on the musky and waxy notes that completely overpowers the smell of his deodorant. 

Hanzo places his hand on the small of Jesse's back, then scratches up from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck. It’s not terribly hard—Jesse would take harder if given the chance—but it is enough that Jesse's back arches under the contact, he moans as he grinds his hips down. Jesse _loves_ a partner who is rough in the bedroom, and he _knew_ Hanzo would be into it, too.

Hanzo continues up higher, tangling his fingers in his hair and pulling his head back. Jesse sits up again, groaning when the grip on his cock loosens. It twitches, desperate for more contact when Hanzo pulls away completely. Hanzo places both his hands above his head again, crossing one wrist over the other. He smirks playfully, and Jesse matches it with his own, pinning Hanzo's hands together with his metal hand while grabbing both their cocks with the other. 

A shiver wracks Jesse's entire body as he tugs, transfixed at the sight of their dicks in his hand. He's wanted this for _so_ long, to feel Hanzo in his hand, to see the contrast of their skin tones like _this_ , and _fuck_ just looking at Hanzo laid out like this pushes him closer to orgasm.

“I'm so fuckin’ close,” Jesse whispers, his hips buck. "Won't take much."

Hanzo moans, Jesse can feel his hips buck too. “Jesse, I'm there, don't stop, just keep—Jesse!” He pushes against Jesse's metal hand and his back arches, Jesse takes in that split second before he comes; that moment where his eyes are closed but not screwed shut, where his jaw is slack as he moans, where his face is so relaxed while every muscle in his chest is tense before he spills on himself. 

All of that, Hanzo's gorgeous, _desperate_ moans, watching him come on himself pushes Jesse over the edge; he streaks Hanzo's chest. He hums as he loosens his grip on both their cocks and Hanzo's wrists but he doesn’t let go, riding out the high and basking in the afterglow with a gentle kiss. 

Jesse breathes out, resting his forehead against Hanzo’s. He takes Hanzo's hands in his again and weaves their fingers together. “God, I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too.” 

He kisses Hanzo one last time, sitting up and flashing a grin at the mess on Hanzo's chest. He looks so _hot_ all messy like this.

“Well,” Jesse says with a chuckle, “that was wild. Wasn't what I was expecting to happen when you suggested sparring.”

“Neither did I,” Hanzo breathes. “I… You pinning me to the ground, leaving me unable to move…” He shrugs sheepishly. “It was a turn on.”

“Never in a million years would I have expected you to have a sub streak in you.”

“I did not know,” Hanzo says with a bashful smile. “Obviously this was not the first time I was bested, but this _is_ the first time my body has reacted in this way.”

“It's somethin’ we can explore in the bedroom if you're keen. Probably not best to keep having sex in here where we could get walked in on.”

Hanzo hums, looking at the cooling come on his chest. “Perhaps it is wise then that we clean up.”

Reluctantly, Jesse slips from Hanzo's grasp, climbing off him. He tucks himself into his underwear and pulls up his shorts, making his way to their belongings. He hands Hanzo the towel as he drops their things beside them, and when Hanzo finishes wiping himself down, Jesse offers him a hand, pulling him up to sitting. 

Jesse sits beside him with a groan, taking a series of gulps from his water bottle before sliding on his shirt. 

Hanzo yawns as he puts his shirt on, and Jesse drapes his arm around his shoulders. 

“Walk you back to your room, Mr. Shimada?”

“Only if you have plans to stay the night.”

Jesse cannot help but grin as his stomach flutters. Despite falling asleep in Hanzo’s arms, they haven't spent the night together before. “Didn't take you for an after-sex cuddler, either.”

“What was it you were calling me earlier?" Hanzo smiles, big and brimming, and Jesse is one hundred per cent in love with this man. "A ‘super-secret softie’?”

“Yep,” Jesse breathes, kissing Hanzo's temple. “And I would love to come back with you and cuddle. I love a good cuddle after sex, and I'm happy that you are, too.”

Hanzo chuckles, leans into Jesse just that little bit more, and Jesse holds him that little bit tighter. They stay there for moments, Jesse doesn't know how many, not until he feels his eyelids growing heavier and almost dozes off. 

“Okay, let's get to bed before we fall asleep here.”

"Yeah," Hanzo groans. "I was seconds away from falling asleep."

"You and me both," Jesse says, pulling him to standing. 

They walk the dim corridors in silence, hand in hand. In Hanzo's quarters, they strip down to their underwear and climb straight into bed. He holds Hanzo close, his chest to Hanzo’s back, and this... This feels good, feels right. 

They might be early in their relationship, but Jesse could get used to falling asleep and waking up beside Hanzo. It feels like a missing piece of a puzzle has finally been placed, he didn't realise how much he needed Hanzo in his arms than in this very moment.

He breathes in Hanzo’s smell, his nose brushes against the nape of his neck. “Love you,” he murmurs. 

“Love you too,” Hanzo says back, his voice thick with exhaustion.

Jesse smiles, kissing his nape and holding him that little bit tighter. “‘Night, Han.”

“Good night, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
